1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are image forming apparatuses having a main body controller (a main controller) and an operations part in the art (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-38998, Patent Document 1). The controller is configured to control an image forming apparatus main body. The operations part is provided with a controller and a storage, and may be activated independently. With such a configuration, the user may be able to browse on a screen display of the operations part to operate the operations part without coupling the operations part and the controller.
Further, some of the image forming apparatuses are provided with a function to transmit data scanned by a scanner or facsimile data via a facsimile machine to an address selected from an address book.